This invention relates generally to the cleaning of swimming pools and more particularly to the cleaning of pools with the aid of a suction-type pool cleaner.
Pool cleaners of the kind described are usually connected to the suction outlet of a weir which is installed as essential equipment to ensure adequate filtration and cleaning of the water in the pool. The weir is normally fitted with a sieve basket and with the filtration circuit in operation, and in the absence of a pool cleaner, the sieve basket traps debris and foreign material which is above a certain size and which is suspended in the water.
When a pool cleaner is fitted to an installation of this type material suspended in the water is not readily filtered. The reason for this is that pool cleaners which are known to the applicant clean only the submerged surfaces of the pool and consequently it is only dirt and foreign material which have settled on such surfaces which are drawn into the filtration system.
It follows that for efficient cleaning of a pool it is necessary at regular intervals to connect the pool cleaner to the weir, and then to disconnect the pool cleaner from the weir, so that alternate cleaning cycles are achieved in which the submerged surfaces are cleaned, and in which material suspended in the water is filtered out, respectively.